The Things We Do For Love
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Fully prepared to leave your best friend half dead to have her for yourself. Making a guy pee his pants just to get an interaction with her. Pretending to enjoy your significant other's deadly cooking. Committing masochistic/sadistic like things just see that one person. Faking a medical condition. Making people fall into 'mysterious' comas. Ahh. The things some people do for love!


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

"I'm going to strangle whoever the hell is knocking," a tired Sasuke hissed as he made his way to his front door. He flung the door open with his already prepared death glare, "For the last time, I don't want any damn Girl Scout cookies-"

Onyx met white. Hinata blinked and tilted her head to the left, "What?"

Sasuke widened his eyes and shut the door. He checked his minty breath and ran his hands through his already perfect hair. He opened the door and nodded at Hinata in an attempt to look cool, "Sorry. I woke up late because of this S-rank mission I had yesterday."

Hinata politely ignored his attempt at seeming cool, "Naruto told me that you weren't feeling well so I thought I'd drop by with some medicine and lunch."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "When did you talk to Naruto?"

He strictly remembers that he forbade Naruto from seeing HIS precious Hinata. He told Naruto that he wasn't allowed to talk, speak, look or even think about Hinata! He knew that Hinata had a petty childhood crush on Naruto and he didn't need any competition to re-arise. He needed to make Hinata his before any of the village boys got any wild ideas. If Naruto was around, there was still a chance that Hinata could fall for him again and Sasuke did not want to take that risk.

"Last night."

Sasuke clutched his door frame and Hinata could've sworn that she heard a crack in the wood.

"Last night, you say?"

Hinata sincerely smiled at him and nodded, "I was by his side all night long."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, "Is that so?"

"And he wouldn't stop moaning until the sun arose," Hinata innocently stated.

Sasuke clutched his door frame harder, making his knuckles lighten, "Really now?"

"And don't even get me started on how he wouldn't sit still. He practically jumped on the bed as soon as I opened the door. He tossed and turned and he even called out for Sakura multiple times but I kept telling him that it was my turn."

Minuscule pieces of wood fell from his door frame, "That's so interesting."

"And then he had the audacity to tell me that I wasn't playing the part of a good nurse right!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Had the blonde ramen addict committed foul and kinky roleplay with his future wife?

R.I.P Sasuke's door frame.

Hinata let out a big sigh, "I don't understand why he was being so rough with me. A no is a no but he wouldn't listen to me."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fury.

Pshh.

Forget Sasuke's doorframe! R.I.P Naruto!

Sasuke tightened his fists, "I'll kill him."

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "What? Why?"

"I'm going to drown him in a bowl of his own fucking blood," Sasuke hastily whispered as he activated his sharingan.

If only Hinata used better wording.

"Thank you for worrying about me but I'll be fine. It's Naruto whom you should be worried about. That S-rank mission gave him a lot of wounds. I should know. I saw them all."

Each word that slipped out of Hinata's perfectly sculpted mouth was an inch deeper that Sasuke would plunge his sword into Naruto's chest.

Hinata sighed, "Naruto sure is a handful if you know what I mean."

He knows exactly what she means!

"Oh and the machines. I really didn't know how to work the machines since it was my first time."

By machines, did she mean sex toys?!

Naruto might as well start planning his funeral.

"But it was probably the medicine that made him so grumpy. Tsunade told me to heavily sedate him so I could treat his wounds."

Sasuke cracked his knuckles, "He knows how I feel about-! He's going to have a shit load of more wounds when I'm done with him."

"Sasuke," Hinata shook her head, "You shouldn't hurt him. He just got out of the clinic from the S-rank mission that you guys went on. I don't understand why you left from the clinic before your discharge. I was just about to switch patients with Sakura."

Sasuke's fists loosened, "Wait, so Naruto didn't deflower you?"

Hinata's face turned crimson red, "What? That's r-r-ridiculous."

"So you're telling me that while I was fighting off Sakura whom was attempting to give me medicine by mouth to mouth, you were nursing Naruto back to health in the room next door?"

Hinata slowly nodded, "There was a huge decrease in the number of medic nins that we have so I was asked to help out at the clinic. You guys came in so beat up and I was going to take your chart but Karin and Sakura began challenging each other to a duel to the death for it so I didn't want to get involved."

Sasuke a big breath in, "Next time, use different wording. You almost gave me a heart attack along with sixty to life in prison for first-degree homicide."

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "I don't understand."

Sasuke shook his head, "Nevermind. Anyways, come in."

Hinata handed him a bag, "No, it's alright. I've got to go back to the clinic."

Sasuke accepted the bag and gave her a nod of acknowledgement as she began to walk away, "Wait, Hinata."

Hinata innocently turned around, "Yes?"

"What shifts do you work at the hospital?"

"Mondays through Fridays but it's only temporary though."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "How temporary?"

Hinata lightly chuckled, "Why do you want to know? Could it be you're secretly in love with me?"

A crimson red blush colored his cheeks, "What?! No! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!"

Hinata let out a heavenly laugh, "That was just a joke. There's no way you could ever have feelings for me. That's ridiculous."

Sasuke shakily gulped but kept his cool, "That's totally absurd. You're too good for me."

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "I'm sorry. I think I heard incorrectly. What did you just say?"

"I said..."

"That..."

If only he wasn't a nervous wreck when it came to Hinata.

"I said that I'm too good for you."

Idiot.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke shook his head as he saw the hurt in his eyes, "I didn't mean that."

Hinata bit her lower lip with hope in her eyes, "Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that there's no way that I'd ever chase after you, I mean look at you-"

"So you think I'm ugly?"

"What? No! You're very beautiful, it's just that with you make me nervous sometimes."

Hinata gasped, "So my appearance is so repulsive that it makes you anxious?"

"No. I'm saying that you're out of my league."

Hinata pointed her thumb at herself, "Excuse me but I was head of the Hyuga clan before I gave the position to Neji! I am in your league... Well, at least I thought I was."

"This is all coming out wrong. You're a very lovely person. It's not you, it's me," Sasuke desperately claimed as he attempted to save any chance he might've had to be with Hinata.

"Every time someone says that, it's a lie. So it is me? What have I ever done to you?"

Sasuke, already at his frustration'a limit with this misunderstanding fumed out,"You made me fall head over heals f-"

"What's going on here?"

Naruto maneuvered between Sasuke and Hinata, "Why are you guys fighting?"

Hinata pointed a finger towards Sasuke, "He said that I was ugly!"

Naruto looked left and right between an agitated Hinata and a mentally-face palming-himself-because-he's-an-idiot Sasuke. Naruto pointed a thumb at Sasuke, "Him? There's no way. All he ever talks about is how beautif-"

Sasuke covered Naruto's eyes, "All I ever talk about is how be...be...begrudgingly unappealing you are."

Hinata clicked her tongue while tears swelled up in her eye sockets, "Sorry that my grotesque image doesn't fit your standards. I've got to go back to the clinic. I hear they're having an ugly person parade at the clinic in which I was cordially invited to."

Hinata walked away in mute sobs and Naruto shook off Sasuke's hands off his mouth,"What the hell was that?"

"Great," Sasuke mumbled as he went back inside his house with Naruto in tow.

Sasuke set down the bag on the counter and took out a steaming bowl of soup and a few pills with a little note that read, 'Get well soon :) -Hinata.' Sasuke sighed and sat down, "What the hell happened yesterday?"

"We came back from that S-rank mission and we checked in the clinic. Hinata was just about to grab your chart but Sakura and Karin almost clawed her to death for it so she took mine," Naruto said as he eyed the bowl of noodles Sasuke had before him.

Sasuke broke a pair of chopsticks, "So you're telling me while I was getting stretched between Karin and Sakura, my woman was nursing you back to health?"

Naruto scoffed, "She's not your woman. And you didn't miss out on much. She fed me and stayed by my side all night long. She asked a lot of questions about you."

Sasuke's eyes lit up with hope, "Really?"

Naruto laughed, "Nope."

Ouch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dug his chopsticks in the bowl, "Lucky bastard."

"Anyways, who brought you that ramen?"

"Hinata."

Naruto's eyes widened and pushed the porcelain bowl to the floor, "No!"

"What the hell was that for?"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger to what used to be Sasuke's breakfast, "You don't understand. Hinata may have the face of an angel but she sure as hell can't cook like one. Last night while at the clinic, she was feeding me this homemad-"

Sasuke scoffed, "She hand feed you?"

"I couldn't move half of my muscles! What did you expect?!"

Sasuke got off his seat and began chasing Naruto around their kitchen, "You couldn't have just been a good wing man and told her to switch with Sakura or Karin? You know how much I like her, idiot!"

He could've sworn they were about to take out their Pokemon to see who could go fetch him mere water.

"Hey, hey," Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "You should be grateful that I made sure you didn't eat her poisonous cooking. I practically saved your life."

"I'm going to kill you," Sasuke eyed the knives that were fortunately in his reach.

"I was being a good wing man," Naruto stated as he moved the knive holder farther away from a steaming Sasuke, "When I found out that you left the clinic, I told her that she should go check up on you."

Sasuke activated his sharingan, "Don't change the subject."

"Don't take your anger out on me just because you messed up with Hinata. Doubt she'll ever talk to you now."

Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, "That's it. You're dead to me."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other as imaginary lightning flickered between them. Naruto activated his rasengan while Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"I'm home," Itachi walked in with Hana in tow.

"You dare raise your hand against the future hokage? Rasengan!"

"Hinata hand fed you when you should've starved! Sharingan!"

Itachi sighed and motioned for Hana to go back outside while mumbling, "Not again."

Two hours later the two idiots sat bruised and broken in the waiting room of Konoha's clinic. Sasuke clutched his bleeding eye, "This is all your fault, idiot."

Naruto sighed ,"Bastard. You're just mad that Hinata had a crush on me practically her whole life."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "You said that you would never bring that up again. You'll pay for that."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "I think you broke my leg so I'm pretty sure that makes us even."

"Do I look like I care?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "Maybe Hinata will care when she takes my chart."

Sasuke stoically shrugged, "I don't mind killing you right now in order to prevent that from happening."

"This is why no one ever wants to hang out with you," said Naruto with a roll of his eyes.

Sasuke scoffed, "Tell that to my fan club."

"Tell that to my fan club," Naruto mocked.

"At least I have one!"

"I have one too," Naruto evilly smirked at Sasuke, "Its members consist of Hinata Hyuga."

Sasuke outstretched his hands towards Naruto's neck, "That's the last stra-"

"And then he had the audacity to call me ugly. There goes any self-confidence I had."

Sasuke froze with his fingers engraved in Naruto's throat as he heard that angelic voice, "She's here."

"Can't...," Naruto wheezed, "Breathe."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's neck as he stared at her long locks of blue hair. Ino pat her shoulder as they walked towards the faculty lounge, "Look on the brightside! Since you're here most of the time, you won't have to see his beautiful face as much!"

"You're not helping much, Ino."

They let out hearty laughs and they left as soon as they came. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He saw a male intern looking over their charts by the nurse's desk. He combed his hair and indifferently walked over to him, "Where are you going, Sasuke?!"

"It's none of your business, home wrecker."

Naruto stuck his tongue out towards him, "I can't be a home wrecker if there is no home to wreck."

Touché.

Sasuke turned around, "You're dead to me."

He walked up to the intern and gave him a fake smile, "Hi there."

"Don't bother. I'm heterosexual," said Sai.

That's not what his belly shirt says.

"Okay, then," Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "What are you looking at?"

"These charts."

"Cool."

"Define cool."

"You have a nice- let's cut the crap," Sasuke lifted up his chart, "Are you the one who assigns the patients to the medic nins?"

Sai rose an eyebrow, "Maybe."

Sasuke took out a shuriken out of his ninja pouch and plunged it into the large desk right next to Sai's hand, "I'll ask again. Are the person who assigns the charts to the medic nins?"

Sai gulped, "Yes."

"And to whom do you plan on giving Sasuke Uchiha's folder to?"

Sasuke narrowed his deadly eyes at him, "I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, but what you say next determines whether you live or die."

No pressure at all.

Sai gulped, "Is there anyone in particular that you like to tend to you?"

"I've got no one in mind. Although, I wouldn't mind getting treated by a certain bluenette whose name rhymes with Minata Myuga if you catch my drift."

Sai knitted his eyebrows, "I'm sorry sir. We have no one named Linata Lyuga that works here."

Sasuke took his right hand and ran it down his face. He took a hold of Sai's collar and shook him, "Hinata Hyuga! I meant Hinata Hyu-"

"What about me?"

Sasuke turned around to see a poker faced Hinata. He let go of Sai's collar and acted natural, "Hey."

Sai took the chart and shoved it in Hinata's arms, "Take it. Just take it! I've got to go change my pants."

Sasuke let out a chuckle as Sai speed walked away towards the bathroom in his soiled bottoms. Hinata turned around, "Follow me unless I'm too repulsive."

"I can't believe you're still mad about that. I didn't mean it. I think you're beautiful."

Hinata opened up one of the one doors to the clinic's rooms. Inside, Naruto was on the left bed while the right one was open. Ino stuck a popsicle stick in Naruto's mouth, "Say 'ah'."

"I don't want your pitiful lies. Get on the bed."

"Hinata, you're making this so much more difficult than it has to be. I thought you were beautiful ever since we were pre-teens," he sat on the tiny bed.

Hinata checked his head, "That's the concussion talking."

"I don't have a concussion!"

That's exactly what a person with a concussion would say.

"Naruto, did you hit his head? He's talking non-sense. I think you might've given him a concussion."

Sasuke scoffed, "Him? Giving me a concussion? Oh please. He has worse aim than a mole."

Naruto looked up at Ino, "Do moles have good aim?"

Ino shook her head, "They're practically blind."

Naruto's head snapped towards Sasuke, "How dare you?!"

Sasuke stood up and closed the curtain between the two beds. Naruto pulled it back open, "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Sasuke once again pulled the curtain closed, "As I was saying-"

Naruto pulled the curtain back, "I'm warning you-"

A frustrated Sasuke pulled the curtain back, "That's it! Hinata!"

Hinata let out a heavy sigh, "What is it, Naruto?"

"Sasuke's in love with you," he shouted and closed the curtain.

A red crimson blush colored Sasuke's cheeks, "What?!"

Hinata's heart almost thumped out of her chest, "What?!"

"Wha-," Ino shook her head, "Oh, wait. I already knew that."

Hinata gasped, "What?! You knew?"

"Everyone knows you guys have the hots for each other," Ino exclaimed with a flailing of her arms as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You can just tell by the way you guys look each other. Just the other day, this patient was talking about how she was going to confess her burning passion for Sasuke and Hinata somehow 'accidentally' fed her too many sleeping pills. She's been knocked out for a week!"

Hinata gasped, "That was an accident!"

"How can it be an accident if it's happened on multiple occasions?!"

"You think that's ridiculous?! Sasuke almost killed me couple days ago for talking about Hinata's bust!"

Sasuke turned around so Hinata wouldn't see the tremendous blush playing on his cheeks, "Naruto, you better start planning your funeral because when I'm done with you-"

Ino scoffed, "Idiots. Just press your mouths together already!"

Ino was totally a sasuhina shipper.

The awkward tension filled the air. Hinata and Sasuke avoided gazes. Ino sighed and Naruto face palmed himself. A soft knock on the door made everyone turn towards the door. The door opened to reveal Anko, "Hey guys. It's your break now. I'm here to fill in until you guys get back."

"Good timing," Hinata walked over to her big mouthed friend and grabbed Ino's wrist, "I've got to go teach Ino a little something about keeping secrets."

They quickly scurried out the room and Anko entered the room. Naruto gave Sasuke the finger, "Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Ramen sucks."

"Hinata sucks."

Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto, "I'm going to slit your throat in your sleep tonight."

Anko rolled her eyes as she evaluated their bodies, "I don't get paid enough for this. The next person to make a threat, gets duck taped and thrown in the bottom of Konoha's lake."

Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously looked at each other and then back at Anko, "But wasn't that a threa-"

Anko glared at them and they quickly shut up. Naruto crossed his arms against his chest and Sasuke put his hands under his head. Anko hummed to herself as she thoroughly checked their injuries. Anko wrote down in their charts and placed them on the desk, "Sasuke, all you have is some bruises and sprains that can be fixed with chakra healing. Unlike Naruto who has a broken leg and will need a cast."

Naruto shot Sasuke a deathly glare, "See what you've done?"

Anko rolled her eyes, "I'm done here. Just sit there and wait for Hinata and Ino. Please try not to strangle each other."

She left the room mumbling something about looking for a new job. Sasuke took his bedside lamp and threw it at Naruto's head.

Applause for his terrific aim.

Naruto soothingly rubbed his throbbing head as Sasuke stood up and walked towards the desk. He opened the manila folders containing their evaluation. A evil smirk played on his lips.

Anko had written it all in pencil.

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together, "What's with that grin? I don't like that grin!"

(That's the kind of grin that usually ends up with Naruto in pain for comic relief in my stories. )

Sasuke took an extra pencil laying on the desk and erased some of the writing. He flipped the pencil over and rewrote Anko's words. Naruto picked up the lamp and threw it towards Sasuke. He merely dodged it by slightly moving his head to the left as Ino and Hinata walked in just to see the lamp shatter to pieces, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!"

Naruto's jaw dropped, "No! It wasn't me! It was Sasuke!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue and shook his head, "I told him not to throw it."

"He's lying! That's what lovesick bastards do. Lie!"

Hinata shook her head, "And to think that I took the time to make you guys your favorite meal! Naruto's favorite is ramen and Sasuke's favorite is tomatoes so I made ramen with tomato chunks. I even put some mushroom and tuna to add flavor. I guess we can all-"

Ino gulped as Naruto nervously shook his head, "I can't. Not after last night's dumplings filled with raw carrots and flour. Not again. Not ever again!"

"I broke the lamp! Take me to jail! Give me a bill! I don't care what the punishment is. Just don't make me eat that!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'll eat it. It doesn't sound that bad."

It actually sounded horribly repulsive.

Ino shook her head and walked over to him. She took him by the ear and lead him out the room; hoping to be able to avoid Hinata's deadly cooking, "Let's see what Sakura has to say when you tell her about the lamp."

"But what about my leg," Sasuke heard Naruto ask in the hallway.

Sasuke's nostrils flared as he took in the smell of the toxic meal and he cringed as he lied, "Smells delicious."

Ino slammed the door behind her but not before throwing a red faced Hinata a wink. Hinata gulped and reached for Sasuke's file. She quickly scanned over it, "What does it say?"

"It's Anko's handwriting but...This seems weird."

Sasuke acted innocent as he faked a limp towards her, "What does it say?"

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat as he entered her personal space, "It s-s-says-"

Sasuke took the file from her meek hands. His lips slightly twitched upwards as he saw her blush darken at the touch of his hands. His eyes scanned his file, "Sasuke Uchiha, evaluation, bruises, sprains, and a broken leg. Needs medic nin to stay with until leg is fully healed. Medic nin must have good peripheral vision or an eye technique blood line. Must stay with patient twenty four seven."

Hinata scratched her head, "I guess I can get Neji to-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled her in closer to him by her waist, "This is ridiculous. I'm making a fool out of myself."

"I'll go bandage your foot and get someone to put on a cast. Would that-would that make you feel better?"

"No. I don't want that."

Hinata bit her lower lip and looked down towards the tiled floor, "Then what do you want?"

Sasuke took both his hands and placed them underneath her jawline to make her look at him, "You! I want...you. That's all I want. But do you want me?"

Hinata swallowed the invisible lump in her throat, "Now's not the place to discuss it."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, no. This has to be taken care of now. I can't keep feeling like this and acting so foolishly."

Hinata stayed quiet and Sasuke let out a melancholic sigh, "I think I just got my answer."

Sasuke let go of her soft skin and turned around with his back facing her, "I'm leaving. Tell Naruto that I've left."

His breath stuck in his throat as he felt a soft touch clutch his shirt. Hinata pressed her head against his broad back, "You can't leave."

"And why is that?"

Sasuke could just imagine the blush on her cheeks, "Because you have to stay here and take responsibility."

He turned his head and looked down at her, "Responsibility for what exactly?"

Hinata dug her face delete into his back, "Responsibility for breaking my heart."

Sasuke chuckled at her muffled voice which he found strangely cute...but then again, according to Sasuke, everything about Hinata was cute, "How did I break your heart, if you don't mind me asking?"

"What you said today really hurt my feelings. I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you."

"Really?"

"Of course not."

Sasuke turned around and before he knew it, Hinata dug her blushing face into his toned chest,"But you still broke my heart."

Sasuke licked his full lips and slid a finger under her chin. He lifted her head upwards, "I'm no medic nin but I know just how to heal that. No chakra needed."

An oblivious Hinata knitted her perfectly arched eyebrows together,"What do you mea-"

Her sentence was cut short when she felt his lips come down to hers. She closed her lips for the chaste kiss. She re-opened them to see Sasuke pushing his head back as if asking if it was alright to kiss her again. She smiled at him and threw her hands behind his head; pushing his head closer to hers, "Much better."

She could feel him smile into the kiss as they kissed once again. The door suddenly opened and Hinata detached herself from a disappointed Sasuke and turned around, "Yes, Sai?"

"Is it time for me to-," he locked eyes with Sasuke as he dragged his index finger across his throat and activated his sharingan.

"Did you need something?"

Sai viciously shook his head as he slowly backed away, "No. No! Nothing at all!"

"Are you sure because you seem kind of anxious?"

"Nope. I've just gotta...I'm going to go change my pants...," Sai felt an uncomfortable liquid running down from his 'swimsuit area' out of fear for the murderous aura-radiating Sasuke as he mumbled, "Again..."

He quickly closed the door and awkwardly waddled into the hallway. Hinata turned around to see a stoic Sasuke. Hinata chuckled, "Let's get you stitched up for first."

Sasuke sat on the bed's edge and pulled her to him by her waist,"How about a get better kiss?"

How bold.

Hinata pressed her full lips against his soft ones but quickly pulled away, "I'll see you later."

"Wait, aren't you going to get me the cast?"

Hinata smiled at him and shook her head, "I don't do broken bones. I just do check ups and chakra healing. Besides, my shift just thirty minutes ago."

Sasuke gaped at her as she turned around, "So you're telling I faked this for nothing?"

"What'd you just say?!"

Sasuke coughed, "I said when's your next shift?"

Nice save.

Hinata pressed her lips to his right cheek, "Tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."

"Bye. I'll see you soon."

She waved at him goodbye before she left the room with his chart. Sasuke sighed and let his head hit the bed. She heard her angelic voice outside the door, "Sai, would you be able to put a leg cast on the patient in room twenty three? Thanks."

The pitter-patter of her footsteps faded away as Sasuke heard Sai mumble to himself something about life being cruel. The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the breakfast table in the dining room along with Itachi.

"And so then she said her shift ended and she left just like that," Sasuke states as he finished re-telling the events of yesterday.

Itachi smiled at him, "How nice."

"Nice?!"

Naruto scoffed, "He faked having a broken leg. I'm the one who has a broken leg and he's the one who gets the cast. Come on!"

Itachi chuckled obviously siding with his baby brother, "When getting together with Hana, I adopted six of her family's huge dogs."

Naruto yawned, "And?"

"And he's severely allergic to dogs," Sasuke filled Naruto in as he poured himself another cup of orange juice.

Itachi eyed the orange juice in Sasuke's cup, "Speaking of allergies, Sasuke, why are you drinking orange juice?"

"Her shift's in half an hour," he said with an evil glint in his obsidian eyes.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it runs in the family."

Naruto shook his head and finished his ramen, "The things some people will do for love..."


End file.
